Final Candle
by ArmorBlade
Summary: Just because it was meant to be a special celebration, doesn't mean it will be the happiest. Winner of Mostly Lucky Star Forum's challenge #4. I will warn that this one earns its tragedy.


For fic challenge #4 from the Mostly Lucky Star Forum. _Someone's birthday is coming up and Yutaka want's to make it special_

**K **- light and cute drama at first and then...well you'll see.

* * *

_**Final Candle**_

-o-o-o-

The day of the twentieth was boldly circled. Green eyes blinked and took a second look, making sure sleep hadn't clouded her vision from just waking up a moment ago. There it still was with each day prior neatly crossed out and the circle of orange proclaiming it official, that the day had arrived.

"It is…yes!"

Yutaka threw her arms up with the cheer, adding even a little dance around her room in her short pajama bottoms before scooping up her school uniform to change and get ready for the long awaited day. For weeks the strawberry-haired girl had not only waited but had planned it out, going so far as to insist with everyone else to let her set the preparations on her own so that it could be a surprise for them all. Today all of it would come to fruition. All her hard work to make this birthday party a truly special one.

-o-o-o-

Even the blustery cold weather of December could not press in against her tiny body's frame as she made her long trek to school. A candle of a gentle, yet strong flame called happiness warming her all through the day. Be it the slow enduring classes or the bombardment of questions during break from her close friends on the party details, the constant bright smile on Yutaka's face wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Come on you have to at least tell us what kind of cake it's going to be!" Her blonde American friend Patty practically whined as everyone packed away their things, at last the school day coming to an end.

Yutaka's smile stayed just as cheeky as she shook her head. "Mh-hn, nope you'll just have to guess Patricia-san-"

"Patty-chan, Patty-_chan!_" The American transfer emphasized with a playful rubbing of the short girl's hair, causing Minami standing nearby to fidget worrying that her friend could be in distress. However only a light giggle was heard from the girl until Patty gave up the action thinking punishment had aptly been served.

"I say it's got to be a homemade chocolate cake if you're making it yourself." Pitched Hiyori walking over from her own desk.

"Or maybe not a cake at all and is a tart with sweet red-bean paste!" Pointed out Patty dramatically.

Yutaka sweat-dropped. "Um, maybe if I was making it I guess. But actually I went to order one at a shop."

That caught their attention. "Oh something fancy then, then I have no idea but I'm sure it'll be great." Hiyori assured.

Noticing one member of their group hadn't openly commented on anything yet, Yutaka turned her attention to the tall mint-haired girl. "Minami-chan do you want to make a guess?"

Taking a moment before deciding she softly replied. "…Green Tea cheese cake."

...

"W-Well... I can make some green tea to drink along with it at least?"

"Say what time did you want us over again?" Asked Hiyori, eyeing the clock.

"Eight, that way Kona-nee-chan and Patri—Patty-san can make it right after they get off of work."

The mangaka then turned to her fellow otaku. "Oh, you and sempai have work tonight? That's got to be rough."

"We asked to get off early at least, else it would've been 'til closing and be back around eleven." Shrugged the blonde.

"While I'm free to help set up." Offered Hiyori. "Otherwise I'll just be sketching up a few things in the mean time."

"Mm! Thanks Tamura-san, but I want it to be a surprise for everyone." Yutaka insisted.

"I will still arrive earlier after a few errands…" Started Minami. "…if that is okay I mean."

"Sure Minami-chan! And the shop is out your way, so if you want to come with me to the station that's fine too."

Yutaka received a firm nod and waved the other two a quick parting as she took hold of the taller girl's hand. "Later then. We better hurry or we'll miss the next train Minami-chan."

"Right."

Patty pouted as she watched the two leave. "…how come she only uses 'chan' for Minami…"

She got no reply out of the mangaka beside her but the dazzled expression as Hiyori slipped into her own fantasy world. That was until an upperclassmen from year two poked his head into the emptying classroom.

"Tamura-san, Yasaka-sempai is looking for you."

Instantly Hiyori snapped back from her mind. "No, I'm not doing that insane work of hers for the animation research club. Said so a dozen times no!"

"It's just some advice and pointers she wants, I swear."

For a moment she mulled it over. "Well alright then, but only for a little while."

-o-o-o-

The clacking of the tracks were but dull thuds under the pair's seats as they awaited their separate stops. After boarding, for awhile Minami and Yutaka had just simply enjoyed the warmth of the train after almost having missed it, not that the smaller girl really needed the extra warmth. She was almost ready to burst with excitement as time ticked down to the point she was bouncing in her seat and humming a tune. Minami beside her was glowing with slight color to her cheeks as well, gazing at the energetic Yutaka.

"Your mother didn't mind that we were holding the party over at my relatives' place right? I know she offered but I think most of the others will be more comfortable with it, and you mentioned that you were going to celebrate with your relatives over the holiday right after."

"Hm" Minami nodded. "She didn't mind, she understands and we won't be leaving until tomarrow."

Going over absolutely anything else she could find fault for in her plans Yutaka continued on. "Sorry if the cake isn't something you were expecting..."

"It's no problem, whatever you pick I'm sure will be good, Yutaka. After all it's-"

The train's brakes could be heard squeaking and groaning as they began slowing down. "Oh!" Yutaka sprung from her seat. "This is my stop! See you soon Minami-chan!"

All the taller girl could do was give a hesitant wave as the other quickly dashed through the door, barely sending one in return.

-o-o-o-

It was only a quick walk down a few blocks to where Yutaka picked up the neatly boxed cake, before turning right around again to catch the next train going the opposite direction. The whole way home looking happily at the paw printed theme of box from the Stray Cats sweet shop, almost tempted to open it and look at the delicious cake again. But she had to be careful lest she somehow ruin it with all the swaying people on the train, just carrying it around had been tricky. Maybe she should of had Yui-nee-san drive her after all, though that was probably equally danderous and it wasn't like there was snow on the ground that she might slip on. She would be fine.

Luckily she was, successively reaching the Izumi household . Her home too she reminded herself, it had been for almost eight months now. So it was strange when she found that the front door was locked. Looking up at the windows, she also noticed almost all the lights were off as well. The only one shining through in the setting dark as the last light of the sunset dimmed to night, was the hallway light beyond the entrance.

Had uncle Soujiro gone for an errand? Or maybe he and Yui were trying to pull a surprise, but it was way too early for that.

Fishing her key from a pocket and entering, she found it almost eerily silent. Still taking no chances, she first set the box down to the side incase someone did jump out. Wandering into the kitchen flipping lights on as she went, she came upon her uncle's note on the counter – saying he had left around noon to deliver a quick manuscript to his publisher and that he would be back around dinner.

"I hope he didn't fall asleep again on the train…"

Beside the note was a cardboard box with the usual party supplies they used when decorating and such, he had left it out for her at least. However he along with her older sister was supposed have been helping her when she had returned.

A little put out, Yutaka thought it best to go ahead and call Yui to see when she would be coming, there being quite a few things left to do before the party started and hoping just the two of them could wrap up everything in time. Her first call was cut off two rings in. Thinking it odd she tried again to see if it was some service problem but still got nothing, compelling her to enter the number a third time, desperately crossing her fingers that her sister hadn't gotten involved in another speed race. It was the only reason she usually wouldn't pick up.

_[-ello?]_

"Sis! Wher-"

_[Yutaka? -Sorry just a sec!]_

A loud squabble of a siren and a few shouts could be heard over the line, which nothing could be made sense of as the siren scrambled the sound into a mix that assaulted her ears.

_[S-rry, at a scene for a big ac-ident and they go-t me directing traffic aw-y]_

"Any, any idea when you get off?"

_[It's… I'm sorry Yutaka but to be honest I do-'t think I'l- be let off duty at all ton-ght – OKAY OKAY! Well they're yellin at me, so I'm going to have to cut you short.]_

"No – that's okay nee-san! What you're doing is a lot more important! Hope nobody was too badly hurt."

_[…You're a good girl Yutaka, and don't let anything take that from you! -Shoot! I gotta go, but you have an awesome night with all the others and I'll have to treat you next time! Bye-!]_

The line went dead, before she had chance to say her own farewell. If the atmosphere in the empty house hadn't been oppressive earlier, it certainly was now as the situation began to press in on the girl. Like she had wanted, it looked like she would be preparing the party all by her lonesome.

No!

She was still determined to carry on the best she could. A few of the dishes hadn't been prepared last night ahead of time for nothing and even so, if she absolutely had to, a dish or two might just have to be left out. The more extravagant papercrafts she had been planning could be focused to go with the table wear rather than doing the whole room.

Confident in her adjusted plan, Yutaka set to work about the kitchen preparing the meal and then the hand made decorations at the table when all there was left to do was let the food simmer. So dedicated was she that she didn't even think to turn on the television or put on some music for background ambience as she hummed along to a tune existing only in her mind. Something light and familiar yet eluding any formal pattern.

Now it was just about time that everyone else was going to be showing up, when the telephone instead rang. Again on the other end was a magnitude of noise, but this time what sounded like an indoor crowd and distant clattering and music in the background.

"Um, Izumi residence, hello?"

_[Hey this is your lovable daughter~!]_

"K-Kona-chan?"

_[Dad? You there? It's too loud here at work so I can't hear you – but tell Yu-chan that me and Patty are stuck here at work! Our replacements for our shift must not have got the message, and we're completely swamped! A lot of them came in because the trains are all backed up anyway – something about an accident!]_

"WHAT!" Yutaka's eyes widened, suddenly feeling ill with a few possibilities playing through her mind. Like her uncle, Minami should've been there by now…

_[Don't worry though, I'll crash at Patty's place if I have to – HEY NO TOUCHING MY BRIGADE MEMBER! PENALTY!—]_

From there it was more random sounds Yutaka couldn't understand and set the phone down into its cradle with a sweat-drop. Her cousin's strong cosplay voice always took her by surprise whenever she heard it, but that wasn't what was important right now. She was down another two guests and now really really worried about the others.

Picking the phone back up she quickly put in the number for Minami's house, serving to unnerve her more as it rang and rang without being answered. After two minutes and having called twice to make sure it was the right number, she tried Tamura's cell while regretting that Minami didn't carry one. With Tamura's she got a voice mail recording shortly into the call, but left no message.

Even if the two did make it, she realized that it would just be the three of them and possibly her uncle at this rate.

"No body is… no! That'll be enough and we'll still have a great time!"

Regardless she tried Minami's home line one last time.

"…it's nothing, it doesn't mean anything happened to her. Right, the cake should be set out!"

For a while longer Yutaka busied herself with the menial extras she ended up having time for after all. But her energetic mood was quickly wearing down, earlier she had been frazzled and now even that had drained away. Especially as she carried the cake out to the table, completely devoid of any guests. She went to set the heavy plate in her hands down, but her arms had been drooping low and knocked into the edge of the table. Fingers slipped and the cake tilted to the side. The specially ordered double layer strawberry and cream toppling toward the floor.

-o-o-o-

"O-ouch mmm!"

The flesh of her palm and over her knuckle stung as the cool water washed away the few drops of blood. It had hurt, but she had caught the treat. Just barely, costing her hand to be smashed between the plate and floor. Letting another small whine pass, Yutaka looked it over for any other remaining shards of the broken platter and bandaged it up.

"Guess I'm not as tough as Tamura-san is… this just isn't a good night." She sighed and carefully moved the new platter the cake sat on to the dinning area. It was lopsided from its tumble, looking about as droopy as she was beginning to feel. "It's okay! Even like this, I'm sure it'll still taste great and that's all that matters!"

To back up her optimism, she went ahead to light the candles and felt a little better as she watched the flame gently waver and flicker. Though the cake should have been saved for last in case it dried out while waiting, the girl thought with the hassles today had brought, everyone could do with a taste of something sweet first.

"They'll be here." She sleepily yawned. "I'll be napping and they will surprise me and this will just have to be a midnight party and… and…"

Tired eyes drifted close as her head succumbed to the surface of the table, taking another glance at the warm candles in time to see the first one flicker out on its own. Her own spirit wavering at the sight, there may have even been a tear streaking down her cheek. If anyone else had been there to see.

Wax continued to drip and smother the frosted surface, as well as the illuminated words _"To Friends And Family"_

-o-o-o-

"You should have said that it was for someone's birthday!" Came a shouting voice from behind the clubroom door. Opening a second later to shove out a haggard Tamura Hiyori.

"I did!" She shouted back. "I told you – never mind I'm gone-" She huffed and stormed from the school grounds. It was late, very late and a miracle that the club never got busted for after hour activities like this. And not to mention that she was beat and tired after being driven like a slave – a lied to and captured one mind you.

"She's such a hyprocrite. Now I'm not going to make it… it's so late… so tired…" Hiyori groaned in the cold, looking up at the stars for mercy. "Sorry, Yutaka."

-o-o-o-

Soujiro jerked awake for what had to be the hundredth time during this commute. It hadn't been the motion or halt of the train that had done so, in fact it had been quite motionless all this time really.

_[We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to have our service lines up shortly. Please abstain from-]_

Ah, that's what it was. The intercom that kept repeating the same message every fifteen minutes. For the last couple of hours. Half the other occupants of the rail car spun in shock as the lanky man finally couldn't take any more.

"ARRH! – I just want to be home for my cute niece's special day!"

-o-o-o-

Not more than a few blocks away, mind-numbingly directing traffic away from the blocked rail crossings was Yui. She too was not enjoying the night in the least, wishing to be elsewhere.

"They had better pay me over-time for this…"

A rather indifferent comment she realized after she said it, considering the grim mess behind her. The ambulances she waved through more often than not left with no siren turned on.

-o-o-o-

"Oh man that was crazy." Konata commented shuffling from one foot to the other as she and Patty were finally free to go after closing the café. Fortunately the tall blonde's apartment was close by as they intended to crash and crash hard.

"Yeah, but the manager would've had our head if we left."

"I think it would be worth it. That's nothing compared to how my heart is going to break when I next see Yu-chan…"

"…They're probably finishing right now." Lamented Patty with a pout.

Konata felt terrible, like the time she found out how much trouble her family had gone through to set up a party for her own birthday, just to unknowingly blow them off when the café had thrown one for her also.

"Well, least we can do then right now is wish her happy birthday over the phone."

"That's a great idea Kona-chan!" Patty encouraged with a quick squeeze to the shorter but master otaku. To which she struggled half-heartedly. "Patty I'm too tired for your hugs~ So let's call – then we can drop dead."

-o-o-o-

Ringing could be heard through the darkened Izumi household, over and over again with a hollowness in its beckoning, answered at last only by recorded message. The click and beep of the machine sounding just off to the side of the main room, which was now illuminated only by the glow on the table piled with dishes of untouched food.

_BEEP [Hey ya~! Just me and Patty getting off now and wanted to wish a very special someone a - **Happy Birthday Yutaka!**] _Echoed Konata's voice with the addition of Patty's at the end.

_[We're going to crash here and are really sorry we can't join you all –so don't have too much fun now without us~! See you tomorrow!]_

The message finished and the scene returned to its previous solitude. Progressively getting darker and darker as one by one the candles burning down extinguished themselves in a puddle of wax sitting atop a dried and ruined cake.

Yutaka's eyes slowly blinked having been awake for awhile now, just not sure how long she had been out. It couldn't have been long, maybe a brief five-minute faint, until the smell of the candle smoke caught her nose. And so, with her head cradled in her arms and holding back another tear, she watched the other half of them burn out.

No one had shown up as she had come to dread as the evening wore on. Like the candles, each one having to back out for some reason or another. Not that she could blame them, there were more important things to do... and it wasn't like it was the first time either. Back in middle school, she got along with all sorts of classmates and did her best to be cheerful when illness didn't get her down. It was just that there hadn't been that many she was close to as an actual friend. She had thought that had changed…

Rolling her head to the side she saw but one still remained lit, quickly approaching its final moment. Should she blow it out? Make that silly little wish, to be able to redo this? But it was a single candle, what wish could be granted by one candle?

'_Maybe someone, just one friend here with me would be enough. Please…'_

The flame touched into the wax, threatening to be swallowed any second. She found though she couldn't bring herself to, grasping onto her hope for as long as possible and she wasn't going to give up. But this was it, she had given her all and despite that, despite that… she still…

"Minami-chan"

With that little whisper, the tiny flame gave up its hold, allowing the darkness about the room once held at bay to sweep in to comfort the girl in the bitter nothingness left behind.

However…

A presence braved the dark for when she had been broken down to her bare ember, the shadow of her true spirit. There was the flicker and then a burst of warm light, the dark again retreating to leave the girl alone.

Yutaka groaned and struggled to look up again. But seeing what was now centered on the mass of streaked wax took her by surprise and quelled the uneasiness she had been feeling. Hands were cupped about a fresh new candle, protecting it from any breath that would extinguish it much too early. The light washing up long arms that led to a pale face with the lightest hue of pink to its cheeks.

"M-Minami-chan?"

The tall girl said not a thing, but turned from relighting the flame and presented the warmest smile Yutaka had ever seen from her friend, her best friend. And yet, it was one that made the small girl want to tear up all over again.

Before she knew it Yutaka had launched herself into Minami's arms. Tears freely spilling down her cheeks in happiness, in relief, in so many feelings flowing through her. The taller girl wrapping her into a gentle embrace, one that felt cool likely due to having to find her own means of getting there.

"Did, did you walk all the way over here Minami-chan? You're so cold."

The other looked away embarrassingly and finally spoke, in away that seemed more distant and light than usual. _"I'm alright. I wanted to tell you before I have to go... the trip I have to take will be awhile until we meet again, but don't ever worry. Please, never think that you are alone even when we cannot be by your side. You are always... in our heart, if we are in yours."_

"In your heart?"

_"It is... the only gift I can really give to you now… I'm sorry."_

"Don't be, I'm really happy that you could make it." Ensured Yutaka, snuggling deeper into Minami's arms. Though cold, the embrace had a certain comfort.

_"So am I, I was afraid I wouldn't be able... to say goodbye." _Unseen by the small girl, a tear escaped down Minami's cheek and on she struggled to keep her voice even._ "Are you still tired? Should I stay until you fall asleep?"_

"Mm, please…" Yutaka mumbled, too tired to fight it. "But you can… stay the night at least, right?"

She heard no reply from her friend, and yet felt secured drifting off. Somehow knowing Minami's response was that she would.

_I will. For you I will give my soul, my last moments... right here as you enter a brand new year to live_

Minami reached out to the lone candle upon the cake, her pale silohette fading by the minute as she took one last look at the sleeping girl.

_Be brave for tomarrow... and Happy Birthday, Yutaka_

The faint words left behind were whispered into the girl's ear, sitting tucked up in the chair asleep and alone just as she had been all night. The ghostly visit seemingly nothing but a dream, a passing of a dear friend that would not be realized until the following day. In the wake however, darkness was held at bay for the rest of the night by that one remaining candle.

Minami's last parting gift, that Yutaka's spirit in kind would forever remain bright.

* * *

A/N: ...That's got to be the saddest thing I have ever written, if one gets the subtle context there at the end… Each additional candle one adds to their cake each year, combined with the analogy of one's life candle - in this, Minami has passed on her own spirit's candle to light this last scene, and final farewell. Because birthdays are for celebrating life.

So I feel that I must apologize, especially when I started it off so happy... After a life filled with illness and personal struggle, Yutaka had always fought on to enjoy life - a point that Solarius Scorch made which struck me in this challenge's discussion, that she is actually one of the most admirable characters for her strong will. And I sought to crush that admittingly, playing off the elements of her past and another story I am currently exploring based on her own introduction of what her middle school life was like - _"I was sick often so I couldn't make many friends. Even if I went to school I usually got ill. And I was small, and frail, and everyone liked to pick on me. Who would ever fall in love with me..."_

However the ending surprised even myself while writing it, I knew it would be something heartwarming with Minami making it when at last Yutaka's indomitable spirit threatens to break. But the built up hints to worry about took control and ...that just could not be denied.

So again I apologize for the tragedy I have wrought, a terrible experiment that succeeded. Expect more to come in other works.


End file.
